The Candle at Both Ends
Plot Mikhail and the Player arrive at the beach. They find beautiful model Sofia Soltero, burned alive. In the first chapter, they suspect famous private eye Estefan Riordan, hunter Alexandrio Bluewood, and victim's friend and diplomat Nolan Grazielle's daughter Sapphire Grazielle. It is also discovered that the killer drinks pina coladas and take organ transplant medication. In the second chapter, Estefan calls the Player and Mikhail to his office to give you some information. He rants and rambles, but he does say one important thing. The victim was dating an actor, Jespen Braulino. Along with Braulino, the team also suspects cowgirl Kelsey Sphinx for the murder. It is also discovered that the killer listens to merengue music. In the third chapter, an argument happens at the gazebo between Braulino and Grazielle. They were arguing about who Soltero loved more between the two of them, placing both accused in custody. This caused a bit of dueling until the Player and Mikhail calmed them down. The team gathered enough evidence to arrest private eye Estefan Riordan for the murder. After denying evidence, Riordan confessed for the murder. He was hired by a small organization called the Watchful Eye. The Watchful Eye is attempting to take over South America, and required one of the most wealthiest people, Sofia Soltero, to join their side. When she declined, Riordan pushed her onto the roast rack and proceed to burn her. Riordan was sentenced to life in prison. In 'Soft Haze', the team discovers more about the Watchful Eye and their acts. After letting her out of custody, Grazielle explains that they are planning to eliminate someone high in power of South America. Who it is is unknown, but a hint was provided at the victim's cottage. A message found says that the target is rather crooked. Also in Soft Haze, Ruby Gervon, the team's profiler, asks a favor from the Player. Her daughter, Priscilla, would like an autograph from actor Jespen Braulino. Once the Player and Ruby finds his location, they receive the autograph and Priscilla is excited. A few days later, the team is currently invited to a Valentine's Day parade in one of the most romantic places, Buenos Aires, Argentina. Victim * Sofia Soltero (found burning at the beach) Murder Weapon * Immolation Killer * Estefan Riordan Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks pina coladas. *This suspect takes organ transplant medication. *This suspect listens to merengue music. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bruise. *This suspect wears a tie. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks pina coladas. *This suspect takes organ transplant medication. *This suspect listens to merengue music. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bruise. Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes organ transplant medication. *This suspect listens to merengue music. Suspect's Appearance * N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks pina coladas. *This suspect takes organ transplant medication. *This suspect listens to merengue music. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a tie. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks pina coladas. *This suspect takes organ transplant medication. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bruise. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks pina coladas. *The killer takes organ transplant medication. *The killer listens to merengue music. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer wears a tie. Quasi - Suspects Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Investigate Beach. (Clues: Victim's Body, Memo Pad) (Victim Identified: Sofia Soltero) Examine Memo Pad. (New Suspect: Estefan Riordan) Interrogate Riordan about the victim's movements. (New Crime Scene: Cottage) Investigate Cottage. (Clues: Gun, Shattered Frame, Matchbox) Examine Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Alexandrio Bluewood) Ask Alexandrio why his gun was found in the victim's house. Examine Shattered Frame. (Result: Woman's Face) Examine Woman's Face. (New Suspect: Sapphire Grazielle) Question Sapphire about her relationship with the victim. Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks pina coladas.) Analyze Matchbox. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer takes organ transplant medication.) Chapter 2 See what Estefan wants. (Result: Estefan drinks pina coladas.) (New Crime Scene: Gazebo) Investigate Gazebo. (Clues: Jespen Braulino, Faded CD) Inform Jespen of his girlfriend's death. (Result: Jespen drinks pina coladas.) Examine Faded CD. (Result: Threat) (Result: The killer listens to merengue music.) (New Crime Scene: Victim's Mirror) Investigate Victim's Mirror. (Prerequisite: Faded CD Examined) (Clues: Ashed Rope, Brick With Note) Examine Brick With Note. (Result: Handwriting.) Analyze Handwriting. (6:00:00) (Result: Alexandrio's Handwriting) Find out why Alexandrio threw a brick into the victim's house. (Result: Alexandrio takes organ transplant medication and listens to merengue music.) Examine Ashed Rope. (Result: Fibers) Analyze Fibers. (9:00:00) (Result: DNA) Examine DNA. (New Suspect: Kelsey Sphinx) Ask Kelsey why her rope was used to tie the victim down. (Result: Kelsey takes organ transplant medication.) Move on to chapter 3! Chapter 3 Calm Jespen down. (Result: Jespen drinks pina coladas, takes organ transplant medication and listens to merengue music.) Calm Sapphire down. (Result: Sapphire takes organ transplant medication and listens to merengue music.) Investigate Gazebo Flooring. (Clues: Restraining Order, Victim's Phone, Camera) Examine Restraining Order. (Result: Kelsey's Order) Ask Kelsey why the victim wanted her away from her. (Result: Kelsey drinks pina coladas and takes organ transplant medication.) Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Text Messags to Alexandrio) Interrogate Alexandrio about his threats to the victim. (Result: Alexandrio drinks pina coladas, takes organ transplant medication and listens to merengue music.) Examine Camera. (Result: Photos) Analyze Photos. (Result: Incriminating Photos of the Victim) Ask Estefan about his rather explicit photos. (Result: Estefan drinks pina coladas, takes organ transplant medication and listens to merengue music.) Investigate Roast Rack. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Pina Colada, Medication Box) Examine Pina Colada. (Result: DNA) Examine Medication Box. (Result: Leather) Analyze Leather. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a tie.) Analyze DNA. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has a bruise.) Arrest the killer! (1 star) Move onto Soft Haze (2/6). Soft Haze (2/6) Let Sapphire go. (Reward: x 20,000) Investigate Victim's Cottage. (Clues: Torn Paper) Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Target Is Crooked) (Reward: x Burger) See what Priscilla wants. Investigate Gazebo. (Result: Tracker) Analyze Tracker. (Result: Braulino's Location) Investigate Beach. (Clues: Dress Shoes) Ask Jespen for an autograph. Give the autograph to Priscilla. (Reward: Pearl Necklace) Move on to a new crime! (1 star)